jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Seem
http://www.bobrafei.com Bob Rafei depicts Seem as a Male. (No shirt with male chest). FemaleFemale voice actor Tara Strong (English only) Piggyback (9 November 2004). ISBN #050694087597. Jak 3 : Piggyback's The Official Guide. Published by Piggyback Interactive. non-canon |voice actor = Tara Strong }} '''Seem' is a support character in Jak 3. The leader of the Precursor Monks, he was first encountered in Spargus surveying a dark maker satellite and thereafter helped Jak in furthering his knowledge of Precursor technology and the oncoming threat of the Dark Makers. History ''Jak 3'' Seem first appeared in the Arena of Death after the mission "Earn 1st war amulet". Upon sighting Jak after he returned to normal form from Dark Jak, he glared at Jak which caused him a brief episode of discomfort, and dizzy, blurred vision. He again encountered Jak before the mission "Unlock satellite", in which he gave insight to his dark nature, citing "the arena shows all, dark one." The satellite which they were studying at the beach had crash-landed there and the Precursor monks were sent to investigate. Jak unlocked the satellite in a satellite game, where after it produced a dark eco crystal which Seem warned against touching, though he was still ignorant of Jak's capabilities. Seem was preoccupied with the coming of the "Day Star" (the Dark Maker ship) which he feared would be the undoing of the world. However, he still kept an eye on Jak, resisting to believe he was such a hero as his legend entailed. Seem had some connection with Count Veger, sharing knowledge with him about the Precursor Catacombs. Both Veger and Damas referred to the Precursor Monks as "their monks", and Seem was seen sharing information with the leaders of Haven City and Spargus respectively. Seem also had some insight to the Precursors being ottsels, acknowledging that Daxter "carries the colors of our creators." Seem was also responsible for Jak's acquisition of a light eco crystal which helped him power the Eco Power Sphere. Seem wagered the crystal in a leaper race which Jak prevailed in winning. In the mission "Take out Marauder stronghold", Jak retrieved a stolen Precursor artifact which a band of marauders had taken from a Precursor monk artifact dig. After retrieving the artifact, Seem displayed gratitude towards both Jak and Daxter, first acknowledging them as heroes. Towards the end of the game, after the mission "Rescue Seem at Temple", Jak rescued him from a Dark Maker invasion. It was here Seem gave Jak the Time Map which was one of the important artifacts needed to further his mission in stopping the Dark Makers. Characteristics Appearance Seem is a short, frail human male, with decorative white and golden face paint, traditional Precursor clothing covering his entire body, and Precursor metal armor. The under armor which Seem wears appears to be made out of a durable material, and was referred to as rubber by Daxter. Over this, he wears a decorative gown from his waist to his ankles. Personality Seem is very equanimous, and very skeptical and distrustful of Jak and Daxter when he first met them. He is wholly devoted to uncovering and keeping the secrets of the Precursors, though appears to be loyal to whom contracts him and his monks such as Damas and Veger, leaders of opposing cities. Despite his mistrust in the beginning, Seem eventually grows to respect the two and displays several signs of gratitude and impression. Towards the end of the game, after realizing Daxter has the face of a Precursor, he takes on a form of worshipful nature towards the duo, as he possibly realized not only Daxter's position as a Precursor but Jak's connection with saving the universe as well. It is unknown how Seem acquires his information, or from where it originates, though he apparently knew very much about the secrets of the Precursors before it was made evident to those who saw them in person. It is unknown if Seem had any form of direct connection with the Precursors though this would seem quite possible. Notes * Seem was originally scripted to die in the siege of the Monk Temple by the Dark Makers, but the death scene was cut from final release. The slightly grimmer and more raspy tone of voice during the scene after the rescue mission is due to the death scene being skipped over, as is noted in the commentary. * Seem is perhaps best known with his lack of certain gender. There are sources which could suggest he is either male or female, leaving fans widely divided on the subject. (See: Talk:Seem#Gender ambiguity) References Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Wastelanders Category:Precursor Monks